Borderlands 2 mission flow
Main Missions (Main Storyline) Windshear Waste *My First Gun *Blindsided Southern Shelf *Cleaning Up the Berg *Best Minion Ever Three Horns Divide *The Road to Sanctuary Sanctuary *Plan B *Hunting the Firehawk *A Dam Fine Rescue *A Train to Catch *Rising Action *Bright Lights, Flying City *Wildlife Preservation *The Once and Future Slab *The Man Who Would Be Jack *Where Angels Fear to Tread *Where Angels Fear to Tread Part 2 *Toil and Trouble *Data Mining *The Talon of God Side Missions Arid Nexus - Badlands *Hungry Like the Skag *Uncle Teddy Arid Nexus - Boneyard *Get to Know Jack *This Just In *Monster Mash: Part 2 Bloodshot Stronghold *Out of Body Experience *Splinter Group *Assassinate the Assassins Caustic Caverns *Minecart Mischief *Perfectly Peaceful The Dust *The Good, the Bad, and the Mordecai *Clan War: Starting the War *Clan War: First Place *Clan War: Reach the Dead Drop *Clan War: End of the Rainbow *Clan War: Trailer Trashing *Clan War: Wakey Wakey *Clan War: Zafords vs. Hodunks *Too Close For Missiles *Rakkaholics Anonymous *Monster Mash: Part 1 *Positive Self Image Eridium Blight *A Real Boy: Clothes Make the Man *A Real Boy: Face Time *A Real Boy: Human *Customer Service *Kill Yourself *To Grandmother's House We Go The Fridge *Note for Self-Person *Swallowed Whole *The Cold Shoulder Frostburn Canyon *Cult Following: Eternal Flame *Cult Following: False Idols *Cult Following: Lighting the Match *Cult Following: The Enkindling *Monster Mash: Part 3 Fink's Slaughter House *Bandit Slaughter: Round 1 *Bandit Slaughter: Round 2 *Bandit Slaughter: Round 3 *Bandit Slaughter: Round 4 *Bandit Slaughter: Round 5 The Highlands *Best Mothers Day Ever *The Overlooked: Shields Up *The Overlooked: Medicine Man *The Overlooked: This is Only a Test *Slap Happy *Stalker of Stalkers *Hidden Journals *Arms Dealing *Hyperion Contract #873 Lynchwood *3:10 to Kaboom *Breaking the Bank *Animal Rescue: Medicine *Animal Rescue: Food *Animal Rescue: Shelter *Showdown *Demon Hunter Opportunity *Home Movies *Written by the Victor *Statuesque Ore Chasm *Hyperion Slaughter: Round 1 *Hyperion Slaughter: Round 2 *Hyperion Slaughter: Round 3 *Hyperion Slaughter: Round 4 *Hyperion Slaughter: Round 5 Sanctuary Hole *Safe and Sound Sanctuary *Claptrap's Secret Stash *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Fire Weapons! *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Shock Weapons! *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Corrosive Weapons! *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Slag Weapons! *Claptrap's Birthday Bash! *Won't Get Fooled Again *Torture Chairs *The Bane *BFFs *The Chosen One *Do No Harm *Hell Hath No Fury *You. Will. Die. (Seriously.) *Bearer of Bad News Sawtooth Cauldron *The Great Escape *Capture the Flags *The Lost Treasure Southern Shelf *This Town Ain't Big Enough *Shielded Favors *Bad Hair Day *Handsome Jack Here! Southern Shelf - Bay *Symbiosis Terramorphous Peak *You. Will. Die. (Seriously.) Thousand Cuts *Shoot this Guy in the Face *Rocko's Modern Strife *Poetic License Three Horns - Divide *In Memoriam *The Name Game Three Horns - Valley *Medical Mystery *Medical Mystery: XCOM-Municate *Neither Rain Nor Sleet Nor Skags *No Vacancy *The Iceman Cometh Tundra Express *Mighty Morphin' *You Are Cordially Invited: Party Prep *You Are Cordially Invited: RSVP *You Are Cordially Invited: Tea Party *The Pretty Good Train Robbery *Mine, All Mine *No Hard Feelings Wildlife Exploitation Preserve *Animal Rights *Doctor's Orders Mission number This section may be used to refer to missions friends are playing on Xbox Live. For example, 2-13 would mean True Vault Hunter Mode, mission 13 (The Once and Future Slab). Story Missions #My First Gun #Blindsided #Cleaning Up the Berg #Best Minion Ever #The Road to Sanctuary #Plan B #Hunting the Firehawk #A Dam Fine Rescue #A Train to Catch #Rising Action #Bright Lights, Flying City #Wildlife Preservation #The Once and Future Slab #The Man Who Would Be Jack #Where Angels Fear to Tread #Where Angels Fear to Tread Part 2 #Toil and Trouble #Data Mining #The Talon of God DLC Missions Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty Story Missions: *A Warm Welcome *My Life For a Sandskiff *A Study in Scarlett *Two Easy Pieces *The Hermit *Crazy About You *Whoops *Let There Be Light *X Marks The Spot Side Missions: *Don't Copy That Floppy *Grendel *Ye Scurvy Dogs *Burying The Past *Smells Like Victory *I Know It When I See It *Giving Jacko A Leg Up *Catch a Ride and Also Tetanus *Faster than the Speed of Love *Fire Water *Message In A Bottle (The Rustyards) *Man's Best Friend *Message In A Bottle (Oasis) *Freedom Of Speech *Just Desserts For Desert Deserters *Message In A Bottle (Magnys Lighthouse) *Message In A Bottle (Hayter's Folly) *Message In A Bottle (Wurmwater) *Wingman *Declaration Against Independents *Master Gee the Invincible *Treasure of The Sands Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage 'Main Missions:' *Highway To Hell *Welcome To The Jungle *Battle: Appetite for Destruction *Burn, Baby, Burn *Battle: Bar Room Blitz *ChopSuey *A Montage *Eat Cookies and Crap Thunder *Battle: The Death Race *Get Your Motor Running *Breaking and Entering *Knockin' on Heaven's Door *Battle: Twelve O' Clock High *Kickstart My Heart *Long Way To The Top 'Side Missions:' *Pete the Invincible Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Missions